Ikradon
Ikradon was a former sovereign state, which was located in central Artania. Bordered by Rutania, Luthori, Dundorf and Kundrati, it occupied the territory of the modern state of Hawu Mumenhes. Geography History Classic History Kingdom of Ichredone Sudsiedlung Modern History Demographics Ethnicity Ikradon's longstanding policy of open-immigration has made Ikradon as culturally-diverse as any other country in Terra. The multi-cultural paradise of Ikradon has made Ikradonians lose being an absolute majority, but the tolerance shown by the people of Ikradon has made it one of the most tolerant and immigrant-friendly nation of Terra. Estimates, 3485 Ikradonian: 56.16% - Ikran: 13.73% - Radoni: 12.17% - Ichredone: 8.43% - Alkonia: 5.71% - Dadzlony: 5.70% - Ghorovans: 5.30% - Gildartanians 5.12% Ikradonian-neighbours 21.84% - Dundorfians: 9.56% - Luthorians: 4.20% - Kundratians: 4.12% - Rutanians: 3.96% Rest of Artania 15.44% - Kirlawan: 3.18% - Hobrazian: 2.29% - Alorian: 2.22% - Dorvikian: 2.14% - Beluzian: 1.92% - Darnussian: 1.81% - Endralonian: 1.59% - Malivian: 0.85% Rest of Terra 6.56% - Macon: 2.83% - Majatran: 2.12% - Keris: 1.18% - Seleya: 0.26% - Dovani: 0.12% - Squibble: 0.04% - Vascania: 0.01% Language Ikradon's main dominant language is English and Ikradoni, based off of the classical language of Ikran and Radoni. Dundorfian and Luthorian are also quite influental. Ikradoni Ikran *Mikrali = Great/Big mouth-end of water (Delta -> Mekarali) *Mikrane = Great/Big route/way of water (River -> Ikran River) *Iradnia = High Lands of Rocks (Mountains -> Radoni Mountains) *Midazolne = Great/Big route/way area (Canyon -> Dazlon) *Alkonia = Land of Plant (forests/fields -> Alkon) *Ghorovkrali = River near the Ghorov-people (land/area -> Ghorva) *Gildalk = plants of the Gild-people (land/area -> Gildark) *Mikraadnia = Land of mountains and rivers *Kraiay = Falling Water (Rain) *Kainte = Hot Object (Sun) *Nia = absent of water (Ground) *Alk = plant *Kra = water *Mi = great/big *Minia = Terra *Kla = light *Selo = sky *Selokla = thunder *Ne = route, way, canyon *Dazol = area, land, territory *Ir = high, long, far, extreme *Ad = Rocks *Iay = fall, falling *Kain = hot, warm *Fri = cold *Te = object, thing *Kalaka = beast, animal *Selokalaka = skybeast *Kome = eat, consume *Be = drink, swallow *Bient = invisible *Ore = observance, see, feel, taste *Bientore = wind *Niakra = shore, beach *Tekome = food, object to eat *Tebe = beverage *Kurp = body *Ami = me, I *Ele = him, her, it *Elenan = them *Aminan = we, us *Nan = plural, more of *Kalakanan = animals *Adnan = rocks *Hunto = gathering, together *Tur = all *Nun = none *Lih = fast, light *Pis = slow, heavy *Duro = hard *Suhav = soft, easy *Difas = very, a lot Radoni *Mkakraneli = Grand end/mouth of water way/route (Delta -> Mekarali) *Doykrane = Empty space way/route of water (river -> Ikran river) *Iradonia = High Lands empty/out of water (mountains -> Radoni mountains) *Dadzlony = Space of passage/travel (canyon -> Dazlon) *Alkny = Space of plants (forests/fields -> Alkon) *Ghorovakria = wet lands of the Ghorovan-people (land/area -> Ghorva) *Gildartaniany = space of the Gildartanian-people (land/area -> Gildark) *Ykraneli-Iradony = Land of mountains and rivers Religion Ikradon has always been a secular nation, even having periods where religion was banned. This periods of time had adverse effect on the religious in Ikradon. The current religious make-up of the country is as following *Agnostics: 25.50% *Atheists: 23.79% *Non-Religious faithfuls : 21.71% *Buddhists: 6.35% *Christians: 6.35% *DT Cultists: 4.92% *Muslims: 4.08% *Jews: 3.75% *Hindus: 2.55% Culture Art Ikradonian Anthem The first anthem of Ikradon was approved in December of 2097. A classic anthem that even today, 1.000 years later is still sung as a popular folksong I wish I was an Ikradoni Penguin, That is what I'd truly like to be, 'cause if I were an Ikradoni Penguin, Everyone would play tennis with me The anthem was replaced with a new anthem, proposed in November 2325. reads as follows: O Ikradon! Our home and native land. Thy people and thy liberty, we always will defend. Our ancestors have spilled their blood for you to prevail. O Ikradon, o Ikradon! To thy banner we shall hail. Most beautiful with spacious skies and amber waves of grain, Majestic moutains, high above your rich and golden plains. No enemy shall conquer thee and cause to thee a harm, Our honor and our loyalty shall protect your charm. Realizing that a national anthem needs a tune to be able to sing it, another version was written in May 2462 that was eventually proposed and approved by the INC. The changes were necessary for the beat and the lyrics to match up. O Ikradon! Our home and native land. Thy people and thy liberty, we always will defend. Our ancestors have spilled their blood for you to prevail. O Ikradon, o Ikradon! To thy banner we shall hail. O Ikradon! Your beauty we do know. Your mountains high and rivers deep we cherish and preserve. No enemy shall conquer thee and cause to thee a harm, O Ikradon, o Ikradon, may our will protect your charm. After years, the original classic anthem was reinstated, though no official records show when (yet). It wasn't until the 16 of October 2939 that a new anthem was approved by the National Soviet of the Socialist Republic. The Internationale, a communist/socialist protest song, was approved in that year. Arise, ye workers from your slumber, Arise, ye prisoners of want. For reason in revolt now thunders, and at last ends the age of cant! Away with all your superstitions, Servile masses, arise, arise! We'll change henceforth the old tradition, And spurn the dust to win the prize! So comrades, come rally, And the last fight let us face. The Internationale, Unites the human race. So comrades, come rally, And the last fight let us face. The Internationale, Unites the human race. No more deluded by reaction, On tyrants only we'll make war! The soldiers too will take strike action, They'll break ranks and fight no more! And if those cannibals keep trying, To sacrifice us to their pride, They soon shall hear the bullets flying, We'll shoot the generals on our own side. (Chorus) No saviour from on high delivers, No faith have we in prince or peer. Our own right hand the chains must shiver, Chains of hatred, greed and fear. E'er the thieves will out with their booty, And to all give a happier lot. Each at his forge must do their duty, And we'll strike the iron while it's hot. (Chorus) Ikradonian Flag During the years since it's establishment in 2034, Ikradon has had 6 official flags. In order: Ikflag.png ikradonflag2.png Democratic Republic of Ikradon.png SOULwar.jpg|DT Revolutionary Flag Socialist Republic of Ikradon.png DRI.png Economy Government and politics 'Democratic Republic of Ikradon' Establishment & Beginnings 2034 - 2097 On the 2nd of August 2034, the Democratic Republic of Ikradon was officially established. President Wilhuff Tarkin was the first President t of the sovereign nation that was Ikradon. The first Ikradonian symbols , the original blue white green flag, and the original motto, was established in May of 3035. Two years later, another symbol would be added, and it would also be the first bill in Ikradon's short history to be approved unanimously. The National Identity Extension Act engraved the Penguin as a symbol of Ikradon, that has remained unchanged in the nations history. Many liberal policies were implemented in this short but integral part of Ikradon's history.In April of 3042, the five regions of Ikradon were officially given the title of provinces In September of 3047, the President title was constitutionally changes and renamed the Premier. Wellamo Toyama was the first Premier ever elected in Ikradon, in August 2050. The Capital city of Ikradon wasn't established until the september of 2075. Magrathea, the City at the Ikradon Bay, and at the inlet of the Ikra River, was established as the Capital of Ikradon. In 2093, Ikradon established one of it's more greater bill, banning the use of Nuclear, Biological or Chemical weapons, a law that is still unchanged today. Ikradon's long-standing peace-position in Artanian and Terran politics has made Ikradon a popular migration and touristic nation. The beaches, Ikradon Bay and the pacific politics has also played major roles. Constitutional Reforms & Small changes, 2097 - 2238 In 2097, the Constitution was drastically changed. "I wish I was an Ikradoni Penguin" became the first National Anthem of Ikradon, and the Capital of Magrathea was made part of the Province of Mekarali. Also, the Head of State and Head of Government underwent changes, with the Premier being renamed the Chancellor, a title still used today, and the Prime Minister being renamed the Premier in the process. The Parliament was also changed to the National Assembly. Consequently, Joseph Sutter became the First Chancellor in the history of Ikradon. In December of 2098, Ikradon established their first Intelligence Agency. In July of 2119, Ikradon passed their first Minimum Age law, half a decade after establishing labour laws. In 2122, Ikradon ratified it's first international treaty, the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. In 2128, Ikradon passed a bill to protect and preserve the Heritage, Culture and History of Ikradon, a sentiment that is still felt today by the politicians in Ikradon. In 2131, mandatory civil or military service was repealed, and was never again implemented. In 2132, Ikradon approved of the government encouraging population growth, a proposal that wouldn't be repeal until almost 900 years later. In January of 2133, Ikradon would establish 14 new cities across Ikradon. In 2153 and 2185, Ikradon banned extradition of prisoners to country with questionable practices , and approved good treatment to prisoners of war . These bills further propelled Ikradon as a beacon of peace in Artania and Terra. First Hint of Leftism and Nationalisation 2230 - Current Parties Phillipsian Party of Ikradon National Democratic Party People's Centrist Party Anarcho-Pacifist Syndicate (LL) Dark Templar SCI Libertarian-Socialist Syndicate (LL) PDP (Pro Dictatorship Party) Former Parties Foucauldian Fortitude Party Democratic Communist Party (LL) Union Socialism Alliance (founded 2919) Revolutionary Marxist Solipsist Party (founded 2932) Anarcho-Syndicalist Party (LL) / formerly Communist Freedom Party Ikradon Megacorporation Category:Ikradon Category:Former countries